The Lightning Girl
by The-British-Hellhound
Summary: Kay Dominics: 19 year old girl who left the leaf village Rogue Ninja. Whilst lounging in the woods Hidan and Kakuzu find Kay and decide to confront her. After a lot of yelling (on Hidan and Kay's part) the two Akatsuki members take her back to their hide-out. From then on out Kay was a member. Follow Kay as she survives living with 9 men through love, laughs and battles.
1. Prologue

"Itachi don't leave me!" A twelve year old girl screamed through the Uchiha compound. The older boy turned around and glared at her, in hopes of frightening her. His intended reaction was not what he got, instead she folded her arms and walked toward him. The determination on her face made him uneasy but he had to persist with his mission.

"Go away Kay I mean it," he said trying to be stern. Tears streamed down her face as she stopped in her tracks yet her determination stayed.  
He felt a small stab of guilt at making her cry but his mission was more important than consoling her. He turned his head away from her small form so she wouldn't see his heart break through his eyes.

"I may only be twelve years old b-but I know you Itachi! You are my older brother and-" She was cut off by him marching toward her, her determination wavered at the stern look in his red eyes. He knelt down and gripped her shoulders tightly. She could not meet his gaze so she stared at her tattered sandals. They were worn from chasing after her friends and running from her sensei. Itachi shook her lightly and she was forced to look up at him with a quivering lip.

"You are old enough to understand that I am NOT your brother. Now leave. Me. Alone." With that heart-wrenching statement, he got up and ran toward the gates of the Leaf Village. Kay did not follow him, his words still rang in her head like a bad song. Kay and the Itachi brothers had been inseparable since Kay met Sasuke at the academy and topped his knowledge. She still remembered the first day she met Itachi: Sasuke's parents had insisted she join them for dinner which she agreed to but when she went looking for the bathroom she spotted Itachi training outside the window. With the bathroom forgotten she snuck up behind him and introduced herself and they spoke for hours about training techniques and different jutsus she wish she knew.

Sasuke had been captured a year after he joined the academy but nobody ever bothered to look for him, not even his parents or brother. Kay tried once but her parents begged the Hokage to stop her. Unfortunately for Kay he did and she was put under house arrest for a month. That month she made a vow to become stronger than anyone she knew; she made a vow to prevent harm coming to her friends again. Kay understood why Itachi felt the urge to leave on that day: his family had just been killed and he seemed to be the culprit. Kay would not believe that he was capable of such a thing, she looked up to the last Uchiha and would trust him with her life. She wanted him to take her with him, she had lost dear friends of hers over the course of her short life and she knew if Itachi left, she would not be the same and she was rather fond of who she was.

"I'll find you Itachi, that I promise," she whispered into the wind. She hung her head low and walked home in a sad daze, the sky dark and the trees rustling eerily. She stopped outside of her house, the white painted door practically mocking her with its perfect polish. She glared at the inanimate object and it opened to reveal her father stood there with a worried frown on his face. Kay watched him as he made his way toward her. She wasn't sure how to react, does he know about the Uchiha's? Or is he simply worried that she's home without her normal escort (Itachi)?

"Kay, were you just at the Uchiha's?" She sighed, her father did know and the thought of her old friends brought a wave of new tears to her eyes. Her father rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. She clung to him as she cried into his shirt. She sniffled for a few minutes longer as she calmed down and then decided to change the subject to something she had been meaning to mention.

"Dad?"

"Yes Kay?"

"I've b-been thinking about taking sword lessons. I think I'll be good at it." Her father chuckled through his own tears and she felt him nod against her head.

"I'm sure you will be amazing at it, Kay." She smiled against his chest and followed him back into the house where her mother and cat lounged on the settee. She greeted her mum and made her way upstairs to her room. She didn't even glance at the pale walls and scattered clothing but dived for the box under her bed. She slipped it into view and carefully removed the lid. Kay's determination flickered once again in her eyes as she ran a hand over the blade of the most beautiful sword she had ever seen.

"Just you and me now, Raion no ken (The Sword of the Lion)."


	2. The Truth Hurts

7 YEARS LATER:  
"You can't do this!" Three voices yelled. Their yell caused a lot of birds to fly in the opposite direction, their indignant squawks echoed through the village. The person who their distress was aimed at stopped walking in the direction of the leaf villiage gates and rolled her shoulders back to prepare herself for their disagreement. The person was a tall, 19 year old woman. Her leaf village headband was secure around her wrist and her posture screamed of power. A single sword hung over her right shoulder and across her back, the hilt newly polished but the leather worn from years of use. She smirked at them and gave them a curt nod before returning her attention back on the towering gates.

"Kay, you know if you walk out those gates you won't be allowed back!" One of her friends, Sakura, screamed. A chuckle emitted from Kay's mouth but she continued on walking. She was well aware of the risk she decided to take but she needed to find one of the seven ninja swordsman to train her; the leaf village swordsmen and women could no longer train her to enhance her abilities. Once she had completely mastered the sword could she look for Itachi. She shifted the sword higher on her shoulder, took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold of the villiage. The strangled sounds that sounded from her friend sent a pang through her heart but she had to continue no matter the cost. With one last glance at her home she sprinted off in the direction of the country of rain.

'Please let him be there,' she silently pleaded. Mangetsu Hozuki had been recently spotted at an inn in the country of rain called the Shark Tooth so that was her destination. It would only take her a couple of days to get there and she rarely ever took breaks so maybe one and half if she ran the whole way.

1 DAY & 13 HOURS LATER:  
"Finally," Kay breathed out as she saw a cluster of buildings. "Now which one is the inn?" A man with silver cropped hair and scrolls on his back walked out of the nearest building. Kay sucked in a breath and smiled brightly. Finally, something was going right. She jogged towards him, the smile still on her face. Once she caught up to him she tapped him on the shoulder, trying to suppress her grin as she did so. He spun around to face her and she gave him a small wave. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but then saw her sword.

"You're a swordswoman?" He questioned, a hint of disgust in his voice. Her eye twitched as she realised the type of person she was dealing with. She had dealt with a few of them in her village and she was absolutely sick of them.

"Yes I am and I plan to be the greatest," she started proudly, " and I would very much like it if you would teach me Mr Hozuki." She was straight to the point and completley sincere. Mangetsu scoffed and rolled his eyes which made her eyes narrow fractionally; that was a major blow to her pride. She waited for him to say something and after him studying her for a minute he let out a sigh.

"Look kid," she clenched her teeth at that. "I would love to help you but, and you're not going to want to hear this, you're female so that means you can't possibly be the greatest swordsman. I'm sorry but I must be on my way." With that he left her stood in shock. She gaped like a fish before she closed her mouth and turned on her heel. It was then that she felt something wet hit her cheek and she swiped her finger over it. Tears. She laughed humorlessly, rubbed her eyes and trudged off to to forest behind her. Just because she's female she can't be the best? What a sexist bastard! It looked like she was going to have to get by on her own and train herself.

"Fuck that, I don't need him, I'll train on my own. I've been doing it for just over three years," She muttered bitterly. Her head dropped like a scolded puppy and her feet dragged across the forest floor. Mangetsu's words echoed in her head 'you can't possibly be the greatest swordsman.' More tears fell from her eyes and she rubbed then away furiously. Crying was not going to solve her problems; she had people to find and titles to conquer.

She walked deeper into the seemingly never ending forest and found a clearing. The clearing had three wooden posts that reminded Kay of the time her and her team were to capture the bells from their sensei. Her throat closed up and she clenched her teeth in an effort to stop any more tears from escaping. After an hour she had calmed down and set up a reasonable looking campsite. Her sleeping bag was between two of the posts and sword was at her side. She dusted her hands off as a show of job well done and smiled a little. She looked at the sky and saw that twilight was coming up which meant she had a few hours to kill until she had to sleep. Just as she was getting comfy on her sleeping bag she heard the bushes rustle. She jumped up from her crouched position, whipped her sword out of the sheath and held it in front of her.

"Who's there?!" 


	3. The Jashinist

Kay's breathing quickened when there was no answer to her question. She closed her eyes for a second, calmed her breathing and concentrated on straining her ears. Kay had remarkable hearing, she could hear a pin drop in a room full of chatter. So when it was silent, nothing could escape her. Mumbling greeted her ears, unhappy mumbling at that. It was a male's voice not too deep, not too pitchy.

"Stupid Kakuzu making me scope out the fucking area, the fucking idiot thinks he can just fucking boss me about, well fuck him." Is what reached Kay's ears. She straightened her sword to the bushes in which the person was coming from. The plants rustled for a bit longer until a tall male stepped through them. Kay nearly dropped her sword; the man's chest was on view and he had the slickest hair known on the planet. His jaw was chiselled perfectly and he had the nose of a god. He wore his headband around his neck (which had a line through the Yugakure symbol) as well as a necklace. When Kay's eyes laid on the necklace she drew in a breath, Jashinist.

"Oi, who are you?!" She demanded, her eyes raked over his form a few times. He lifted his eyes from the floor to her and he had purple/red eyes covered by short eyelashes. Those strange eyes narrowed and he stopped walking. She kept her sword trained on him and her eyes turned into slits as he watched her silently. After he studied her for a bit he studied his surroundings and raised an eyebrow: nobody camped out in those woods due to all the killings -whether that was to do with him and his friends he'll never tell- so he wondered how she crazy enough to stay there.

"Bitch, what are you doing in these woods?" He ignored her question completely and asked his own. Kay's jaw clenched at the name and she refrained from slashing him to pieces straight away.

"Answer my question first," she ground out through clenched teeth. He pursed his lips in mock thought then said bluntly, "no." She was growing more frustrated the more she stared down this man. As intimidating as she tried to look he was twice her size and his necklace kept distracting her.

She forced herself to ignore it and walked toward the man. His eyes widened fractionally but he smirked when she was an inch or two from his chest. Her head reached his upper lip meaning she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes. She hadn't realised how tall he was when she first saw him. Up close he was just as dazzling as her first glimpse. Unfortunately his attitude brought his attractiveness to an all new low.

"Answer my question you arse," She growled at him after studying him for a second. He must have seen her check him out because he kept his smirk in place. He raked his eyes slowly over her body and he was impressed with what he saw. Unluckily for him he wasn't exactly subtle so she growled and pressed the tip of her sword against his chin. With a sigh from him, Kay found herself pressed up against a tree, the man's hands wrapped around her wrists, making her immobile. He brought his face close to hers and locked his intriguing eyes with her stormy ones. Her sword made a clattering sound as it hit the floor but Kay was too busy having the wind knocked out of her to notice.

"The name's Hidan which means you're out of luck," he said huskily with a hint of amusement. Her eyes widened and realisation dawned on her. 'He's in the Akatsuki,' she thought in a daze. She knew quite a bit about the Akatsuki but she thought they had all perished, yet the immortal Akatsuki member had her pinned to a tree. That meant a lot of higher-ups either had false information or they had been lying to their Junin ninjas. Hidan's chuckle penetrated her thoughts and she resumed glaring at him and flexed her hands under his hold.

"Are you going to tell me your name now bitch?" She smirked at him which caused him to frown at her. She shook her head and he slammed her against the tree causing her to see spots for a moment.

"Tell me!" He ordered. She shook her head once again.

"Now!"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!" They were now screaming at each other, their faces bright red and their saliva reaching the other's face. Hidan's grip on her wrists tightened to an almost painful burn. He had definitely cut off her blood circulation by now which irritated her because if she lost her hands, sword fighting was out of the question.

"Now Hidan, let the poor girl go so she can explain herself," an extremely deep voice sounded behind them. Kay looked over Hidan's shoulder and narrowed her eyes at who she saw.


	4. Captured

"Oh come on Kakuzu, she's just like any other bitch. Why are you giving her special treatment?" Hidan asked the newcomer, not letting his eyes leave Kay's face. Kay struggled more furiously in Hidan's grasp but his grip didn't let up, it only increased his smirk.

A low, dangerous growl eminated from Kakuzu and Hidan instantly let go of Kay. The stitched man walked up to Hidan and whispered something in his ear. Kay stood warily in front of them, rubbing her sore wrists. Hidan's eyes widened and his frown deepened as he looked Kay over for the umpteenth time. However, it felt different that time, it felt as though he were disbelief.

"So, you boys just going to stand there and stare or are you going to leave?" Kay asked.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and said, "not until you tell us who you are." Kay sighed dramatically and picked up her sword, which was now covered in dirt which made her frown.

"Why do you care who I am, I'm nobody important," she said then added, "yet," under her breath. Hidan went to launch at her again but Kakuzu's hand on his arm stopped him. Hidan huffed and crossed his arms which caused his muscles to strain against the barrier of his skin.  
Kakuzu suddenly stood up straighter as an idea came to mind. He chuckled mentally and shut his eyes momentarily. It was going to be difficult to put his plan into action, but if that woman was who he predicted her to be, then it would be worth it. If his plan worked, his leader was going to be a very busy man.

"At least tell us your last name," Kakuzu offered. Kay thought about it for a moment then smiled a little: her last name was not as well known as other clan's such as the Uzumaki's or Hyuja's.

"Dominics, my last name is Dominics," she answered. Her answer made Hidan stifle a bout of laughter. His reaction confused her but Kakuzu's confirmed the fact that both men were insane. Kay shifted her eyes from a red faced Hidan to Kakuzu who looked as though he had just been told that she had the biggest bounty on her head and he had the pleasure to cash her in.

"Something funny about my last name?" She was insulted for the hundreth time that day and she did not appreciate it. Hidan was so busy laughing he could not even form a coherent sentence. It took him a while but he eventually stopped, his hands on his knees.

"Thank you for that, I haven't smiled that much in a very long time," Kakuzu said, averting her eyes to him.

"I still don't see what's so funny," Kay muttered under breath. Hidan's stance had not moved; the only change was that he was staring icredously at his stitched friend. Kakuzu actually smiled?! Kakuzu nodded at him and took a couple of steps toward Kay. She didn't bother backing away as she was too tired and knew that if he wanted her dead, a fight would have started by then. He held out his hand to her and she stared at it as if it were a bright yellow and talking to her. He wingled his fingers as if to say, 'grab my hand it's okay.'

"No," was her reply.

"Why?" Kakuzu asked in an equally agressive tone.

"I-I," she scoffed at herself, "I have things to do, people to find," She finally informed them. Both men looked at her in pure, unadulterated shock.

"And who is that?" Hidan asked impatiently.

"That's none of your fucking business," she said as she twirled her sword in her hands.

"Shame, I was hoping you'd come willingly."

"Wha-" Kay's vision became blurred. Then suddenly, there was darkness.


	5. The Interrogation: Pein

"Ughhhhhhh," a groan echoed through the small room. The scource of the groan rolled over to her right and shielded her eyes from the small sliver of light flowing in through the door. She lifted her arm to her forehead and heard the clanging of chains. Her arm stopped mid-way to her forehead and she squinted at the chains. They were thick, and heavy on her arm, she was surprised she could even lift the limb. She let her eyes adjust to the light, her neon blue eyes glowing through the dark. The room was big enough for 10 large men to fit snuggly and the only piece of furniture was the single, prison cell like bed she lounged on. It was not much better than the forest floor she was on earlier.

Bang, bang, bang!

Kay jumped out of her skin at the bangs against the metal door. Her chakra sense must not have been working because she could not detect another being on the other side of that door. She clenched her fists then turned onto her back once again. She didn't know where she was but she wasn't going to give the people, or things, on the other side of the door the pleasure of seeing her confusion or any other emotion for that matter. She sighed in thought and waited for the door to open. They might as well start torturing her, she wasn't going to tell them anything anyway. In a matter of seconds the door opened slowly and a tall shadow stood in the blaring light. Kay shielded her eyes fully before she heard the door bang closed and the bolt pulled shut.

"Well, this is an interesting predicament Kakuzu has placed me with," A deep voice stated. Kay removed her hands from her eyes and blinked rapidly. She turned her head to the sound of the voice. She could see him clearly with her neon vision, he had the brightest orange hair she had ever seen, multiple amount of piercings and rinnegan eyes. She gasped lightly as his name rushed across her brain. Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. That meant she was in their hideout, were they stupid? Or did they believe that she wouldn't try to escape?

"So how's this going to work? You're going to give me the 'we can do this the easy way or the hard way' speech? Look, no disrespect Pein but I have a busy schedule to uphold, so if you please..." She sat up, her head felt like it was on fire and she gingerly touched the aching spot. If she ever saw that stitched up man again she was going to whack him over the head, see how he liked it. Pein's light breath brought her out of her thoughts. She glared half-heartedly at him and lowered her hand to her lap.

"No, there is only one way for this to go. You are going to answer my questions truthfully and if you don't then I will bring in reinforcements. If you do not answer any of our questions after that, then, well I will let your imagination figure that out." He seemed like he wanted to smirk but he kept his cold facade. She noticed he didn't seem surprised she knew his name. He is the leader of the notorious criminal organisation, so it wasn't really that surprising.

"Seems legit, but why not just kill me, I'm nobody important," Kay replied. Pein breathed lightly, she guessed that was his way of sighing, and looked her dead in the eye.

"You have no idea do you?" She rose her eyebrow at this.

"What-?" He lifted his hand to silence her and she complied which surprised the both of them.

"I am the one asking the questions, not you Miss Dominics." She jolted as her name rolled off his tongue. She stayed silent and leaned back on her palms, waiting for him to continue.

It was a few seconds before he asked, "Where are you from?"

"The magic land of unicorns," she said looking serious. He repeated the question but she gave the same answer everytime.

"Very well, if you do not want to cooperate then reinforcements will be needed."  
She gestured toward to metal door with a sickly sweet smile. She wasn't worried, if anything she was curious as to who these 'reinforcements' were. He waited a minute, to check she wasn't going to say anything else; when she said nothing he walked out, a frown on his face.

'Heh, if that's the best the leader of the Akatsuki's got, I've got nothing to worry about,' she thought. She lifted her eyes back to the now open door but before she could get a good look at him, the door slammed shut.


	6. The Interrogation: Zetsu

"Giving Pein trouble?" A baritone voice asked rhetorically. Kay stifled a laugh, he even sounded funny let alone what he was going to do to her.

"Well, he wasn't very interesting if I'm honest with you," she said as she smirked into the darkness.

It seemed that Pein had figured out she could see in the dark and had made a jutsu able to disable that ability. Well isn't that just dandy? She could hear rustling coming closer to her and with her good hearing she could tell it was very close to her. He was calm, that she knew; his blood was slow and his heart was at an even pace. It was then that she realised he reached a hand toward her.

"Don't touch me," she stated harshly, her smirk dropping and her self-preservation mode kicked in. A deep chuckle echoed through the dark room and she couldn't help but cringe. When evil people chuckle it is NEVER a good sign. Not that she wasn't evil in her own way, she left her village causing her to become a Rogue Ninja, she killed more people than she could count and she isn't telling her captures what they want to know. Her common sense might need checking.

"We don't want to touch you," two voices said.

"How many of you are in here with me?" She demanded.

"We are the ones asking the questions here Miss Dominics!" The deepest voice snapped. Deja Vu. She closed her eyes and sifted through the names of the Akatsuki members she could remember. She strained her brain but in her state she found it difficult. Instead, she opted for humour.

"Oooooo am I supposed to be scared?" She asked mockingly, her smirk returning.

"Very." The voice was right next to her ear and it caused an unpleasant shiver to crawl up her spine. Unconsciously she flinched away from the mystery person. He was starting to irk her immensely and she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you anything so kindly fuck off." She shimmied herself so her back was rested against the wall.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us anything?" She kept quiet. A deep sigh lifted into the room. She resisted the urge to laugh at his exasperated sound.

"Are you still here?" She asked boredly. A growl emitted from his chest, now she'd done it.

"I'm so going to eat you," he said under his breath. Her own breath hitched in her throat. Ladies and Gents we have a winner!

"Z-Zetsu?" She mentally kicked herself for letting her voice crack. There were people she knew -people who had perished- who had gone searching for the plant-like Akatsuki member and the stories were not pleasant ones.

"Yes?" He sounded taken aback when she whispered his name. He was definitely NOT expecting her to figure out who he was.

"I must warn you, I taste like coconut and most likely sweat; not something you really want to eat now is it?" She was proud of herself when her voice came out strong and mocking.

"Mmmmmm I like coconut mixed with sweat, reminds me of the beach." She gulped silently and mentally laughed it off. Okay, she needed a new tactic and fast.  
"I'll make you deal!" She sounded slightly panicked and that made him smirk. He stayed silent so she took that as her cue to continue. With her nose crinkled at her lack of willpower she thought of a suitable deal that would preferably not get her eaten..

"If you don't eat me..." she paused, "I will tell the next 'reinforcement' what they want to know." He pondered over her offer for a moment. He then moved his face incredibly close to her face and she gulped as his sour breath ran over her.

"Why don't you just tell me now?" His teeth were bared and Kay gulped and backed away from him gingerly.

"Because that is not my deal. If you wanted me dead I would be so already." Zetsu huffed and removed himself from her personal space. He kept his eyes on her but moved toward the door.

"If you do not cooperate, I WILL come in here and eat you whether leader wants it or not." Her eyes widened and squinted her eyes against the bright light Zetsu allowed into the room. Unbeknownst to him her left hand was behind her back with both her middle and forefinger crossed over each other. She never promised to be truthful.


	7. The Interrogation: Deidara

"Okay so who the hell is in here with me now?" Kay asked irritably. They continued to limit her eyesight and the door closed before she could even glimpse the new silhouette. A chuckle sounded through the room and Kay was immediately drawn to it like a moth to a flame. His footsteps came closer to her and the other side of the bed sank. Her eyes narrowed as she shuffled away from the unwanted body next to her. Her chains clanked loudly when she distanced herself and she mentally shushed them. Damn chains.

"I'm Deidara un," he finally answered her. She froze at the sound of his voice. If voices had characteristics then his would be sexy. Deidara was one of the Akatsuki members she wasn't very knowledgeable in, she did not even know what he looked like but if he was anything like his voice he belonged on the front of a model magazine. He was a mystery to her and that scared her. She liked knowing who her opponents were, even her sexy voiced ones. She cleared her throat and turned her body in his general direction, a blush on her face. She wanted to spill her guts to this stranger, tell him everything. That realisation caused her to blink owlishly; that was new.

"For fuck sake," she muttered to herself. He must have heard her because he laughed and scooted closer to her.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kay demanded of him. She was starting to get uncomfortable with the lessening of her personal space. Why is that that the Akatsuki men took great pleasure in invading her personal space? Oh yeah, because they are MEN.

"What does it look like, un? I'm getting close to a gorgeous woman," he whispered huskily into her ear. Okay, so this guy had the hots for her. How the hell did he even know what she looked like? Did he have a stronger jutsu that matched hers? Or maybe the jutsu Pein casted was simply psychological. Kay tried to strengthen her eyesight but she failed. Miserably.

"You want information so stop trying to get into my pants," she said shakily. He now had her flat against the bed and was hovering over her, his body language was a lot more relaxed than the other two members and he was less intimidating. Long tresses of hair fell next to her face and they felt as soft as silk. His breath fanned across her lips and he smelt of mint unlike Zetsu.

"I want information, but that doesn't mean I don't also want you un," he said as his hand brushed against her chained wrist. Something wet slid across the sore skin beneath the chain. It felt like a... tongue. The skin beneath the slippery organ was being soothed by the touch and it made Kay feel a little better. Maybe this one wasn't so bad. No, she shook her head harshly at her stupidity. All males were the same: all take and no give. That was not something she needed.

"What's your first name un?" He asked lowly as his hand moved up her arm soothingly. She shivered - not in a bad way- and sucked in a breath. Oh fuck it.

"My first name is Kay," she answered. What could they do with a name anyway? Find out that she's a rogue ninja and realise that they could not ransom her therefore have no use for her... Oh shit.

"Where are you from un?" He ended the question with another inch of her arm being traced with his hand/ tongue. She was not going to repeat her mistake.

"I already told your leader: the magical land of unicorns. Haven't you heard of it?" He was too close, too friendly, he was making her feel things she didn't want or need to feel. He stopped his minstrations and snapped his eyes to her face. He could see her perfectly despite the fact that there was no light and he saw the pain and frustration in her blue eyes. They were nothing like his own blue eyes, her eyes were specked with green and grey and one of the pupils were distorted around the edges. He was already drawn to her and when he said he wanted her it was no lie, her chakra drew him to her immediately.

"I know you don't want to tell us anything but none of us really want to kill you un. Hidan even agreed he didn't want you dead un and he never says that," he said gently. She looked at him incredulously. He couldn't be serious! There was no way that Jashinist wanted her alive after the way they went at it. She sighed deeply and shut her eyes. The relaxing of her chest felt like something akin to relief but she knew that would be short lived. She laughed for a second before looking up at her interrogator.

"You're nothing like the other interrogators Deidara, why?" She cocked her head to the side, her hair brushed against the hand holding him up. That hand twitched as it wanted to run his fingers through her curls. He chuckled deeply and brushed his nose against hers in a playful manner and his heart leaped in his chest when she didn't pull away. Why didn't she pull away? He even felt her move her nose against his with the most minuscule of movements.

"You're nothing like our other prisoners Kay, why?" He looked her in the eye and she could finally see them in the dark. they were the brightest blue and they were dancing with mirth. She stuck her tongue out at him, this caused her tongue to briefly touch his lips. He snapped his eyes to her lips then back to her own eyes as she turned the brightest red possible. He himself felt his face warm up. Kay heard his heart hammer in his chest which calmed her own heart. Was he nervous or had he figured out that she could hear people's heartbeats and sped up his own

He leant down an inch so their lips were a centimetre away from touching when, "Oi Barbie get your fucking arse out of that fucking room before I fucking barge in there!"

Deidara growled audibly and pushed himself off of Kay and into a sitting position. She automatically missed the warm body above her. He made a mental note to blow that Jashinist to pieces. Kay sat up as well and watched Deidara stand. Her eyes had adjusted to the light so she could make out the outline of her interrogator but she couldn't pick out any features.  
"This was fun un, we should do it again," he said before he opened the door and locked her in, on her own. She could hear whispers and thumps on the other side of the door when it opened to reveal her first interrogator: Pein.

"What now?" She snapped.


	8. Joining Part 1

Pein walked into the room, leaving the cell door open. Kay sat up straight and glared at the leader. She tried to calm her hot cheeks by focusing on her annoyance for the ginger. He walked over to the wall where her chains were attached then proceeded to make lots of ninja hand signs. The chains suddenly disappeared along with the cuffs around her wrists. Kay rubbed her wrists with a confused look on her face and opened her mouth about to speak when, "Come," was uttered from the leader's mouth. She glared daggers at the back of his head but followed him, her legs a little wobbly but she managed.

She stepped into a bright light and when her eyes finally adjusted she found the entire Akatsuki- or what she assumed was the entire Akatsuki- sitting in the lounge like area. She scanned the faces she had seen in bingo books and matched faces to the names in her head.  
Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame and Pein. She glanced over the other three members. Her gaze lingered on the long haired blonde. She skimmed her eyes over his body and saw something flicker out from his palm. That couldn't be... Deidara? So that left her with the swirly masked guy and the red head: unknown.

"Zetsu says you knew his name before he even told you yet you didn't know Deidara's name," Pein gestured over to the blonde. So her suspicions were correct, that was Deidara. A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked at Pein waiting for him to continue, hoping there was a point to his statement.

"Name all the Akatsuki members you know, now," he demanded in a stern voice. She scoffed and examined the leader like she did Hidan and found that he was exactly how others had described him.

"Whoah whoah whoah," she lifted her hands in a 'stop' manner, "I just got out of cell after being interrogated and you want me to NAME people? You have a screw missing my friend!" She said as she folded her arms. Pein strode toward her; when he was directly in front of her he glared. It was like he was glaring into her soul and she was a little uncomfortable to say the least. She was actually wishing she was back in the cell where she couldn't see them so clearly.

"Kay Dominics you will do as I say." She stuck her nose up at him and smirked. She couldn't lose face now could she?

"And why is that?"

"Because you are the Akatsuki's new member therefore you must obey your leader." Her eyes bugged out of her head comically and she spluttered for a few moments. Say what!? Laughter erupted around the room. That was the last thing she expected. They wanted her to be a part of the Akatsuki. No bloody way.

"I don't remember agreeing to that!" She screeched. Pein smirked, he actually SMIRKED at her. First sign of emotion and it had to be at her confusion.

"You don't have to, we have all agreed to it." She slumped against the wall behind her and rubbed her forehead. There was definitely a headache forming. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"I don't believe you," she stated. There was no way in this world or the next that Hidan, Zetsu or even Kakuzu would agree to that. She told him that and the men in question busted out in laughter. She puffed her cheeks out indignantly and turned her head to the side. If she had to work with them then it was a definite no.

"Aw Sparky's embarrassed," Hidan teased. Kay locked eyes with the silver haired man. He had a smirk plastered on his face and his eyes dared her to say something.

"Who are you fucking calling Sparky?" She growled at him. He leaned back in his chair and held his palms out. He didn't say anything else but his obnoxious smirk was enough.

She turned her attention back to Pein, "I'm not some lap dog you can command to be apart of your Akatsuki." He nodded his head once and turned his back on her. She watched him closely in case he changed his mind and decided he wanted her dead. However, her attention was divided between the leader and the feeling of eyes on the back of her head. She swiftly glanced over her shoulder and found Deidara's eyes fixed on her which tinged her cheeks pink.

"This might change your mind," Pein said as he waved a hand to Kisame. Kay watched as the blue skinned man knocked rapidly on the door he was sat beside. The door was directly in front of Kay on the opposite side of the room so she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I doubt you ca-" She stopped mid sentence as she looked at the door. Her mouth fell open and tears began to form in her eyes. She un-crossed her arms and clenched her fists at her sides. She could feel all eyes on her which caused her to swallow thickly.

"Fuck. No."


	9. Joining Part 2

Kay backed up only to crash into the wall. Everybody watched her with curiosity. Hidan and Kisame had identical smirks on their faces. Why? Kay had no idea. Her hands started to shake and she desperately willed them to stop along with her rising heartbeat.

"Are you going to change your mind?" Pein asked even though he already knew the answer. She kept her eyes on the male in front of her but turned her head in Pein's direction. It was a low blow to her plan but she mentally shrugged.

"Fine. I'll join but I better get my own room," Kay agreed with a stony face, she needed to look in control. Hidan and Deidara chuckled and nodded their heads in understanding whilst Pein rolled his eyes but nodded. She sent him a quick smile but then returned to the person her eyes were locked on, a frown slipping onto her lips. He looked calm but when Kay looked closely she could see his fists clenched and sweat formed on his brow. She felt her ego rise with this information.

"No, she will not be a part of this organisation," the man said as he glared at her. Her mouth hung open and anger flared inside of her.

"How dare you! You have no right to decide what does or does not happen to me! You lost that privilege when you left me Itachi! " She yelled, her cheeks flushed red. The man's eyes -Itachi's eyes- widened along with her own. She squeezed her eyes shut and uttered a curse word. After composing herself for a brief minute she rounded on Pein.

"So, when you said you all agreed to it... He didn't count?" She pointed her thumb in Itachi's direction. The pierced man shrugged but said nothing. Kay took a deep breath before she walked slowly toward the Uchiha. All eyes in the room followed her movements. She was a foot away from her target when she grabbed the front of his cloak, brought his tall form to eye level and glared at him. Kisame went to grab her but thought better of it when she shot a glare in his direction. She quickly returned her attention to the trapped man.

"Unfortunately for you I am now a part of this organisation and if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you," she whispered only just loud enough for them all to hear. He glared at her, grabbed her upper arms and shoved her away from him. She chuckled and stood proudly in front of him. She handled that quite well she thought. She may have wanted to find him but not until she was prepared to give him a beating for leaving her. She was going to get his reason for abandonment out of him before she killed him.

"You haven't changed, you are still a child," he spat at her. Her proud look wavered a little -only enough for the perceptive Akatsuki members to notice- but she recovered quickly and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. It had managed to become undone and hung around her shoulders.

"My, my, is that any way to treat a lady?" She mocked. He went to grab her but this time Kisame did interfere. His hand shot out to hold Itachi back. Kay nodded her head in thanks, turned around and walked back to her place on the wall.

"Get her out of here!" Itachi roared. That was incredibly out of character for him but he didn't care at that moment. His sharingan activated as he tried to lock eyes with Kay. She rolled her eyes and looked him dead in the eye.  
She lifted her fringe and it was as if time stopped. Underneath that curtain of hair was the same blue eye but, the black around the pupil swirled and fixed itself to match Itachi's sharingan. He tried to put a genjutsu on her but her sharingan reflected it and he fell backward.

"You just don't get it do you Uchiha?" She bent down to his level, "I have more power than I did when you last saw me. Do NOT underestimate me." She stood and faced the leader.

"So, where's my room? Oh... give me my fucking sword back." Pein nodded and gestured to the large cabinet behind him. She opened the doors to see row upon row of dangerous weapons. Leaning against the wall of the cabinet were two swords and a scythe. She recognised the scythe as Hidan's and the bandaged sword as Kisame's legendary one; that left the other sword to be hers. She lifted it to the light to check for damage and when she was satisfied she sheathed it. The mysterious red head she didn't know was suddenly at her side. She looked at him wearily but he held out his hand without a pause.

"Sasori," he said. She shook his hand and told him her name even though he already knew it.

"Shall I show you your room?" It was rhetorical and he said it as he started off down the hallway. She rushed after him, a small smile on her face.

"Hey wait up!" She left the Akatsuki -save for Itachi who stormed out- chuckling to themselves, having no idea what they had just gotten themselves into.


	10. Headaches and a Jashinist

"Ah this is so nice," Kay sighed as her body bounced onto the bed. It was large double bed with navy blue sheets and a white duvet. It wasn't a four-poster bed but it was a lot bigger than the one she had at home. The room was decked with dark hardwood floors, pale cream walls and dark furniture. In the corner of the room was a slim bookcase and a blue velvet chair which Kay claimed as her relaxation spot when she laid her eyes on it. For a criminal organisation they certainly knew how to kit out a place.

"You seem to be at home," Sasori commented as he watched her. She turned her head to the door where he stood, a smile on her face. She seemed to have completely forgotten her little argument with Itachi. Sasori was right; she did feel at home.

"Yeah, this is the first time I truly have felt at home in a long while," she replied. Sasori looked a bit shocked at her honest confession but she brushed it off. It seemed she trusted the Akatsuki more than her friends back home. That was worrying. They just captured her, interrogated her and threatened her, so maybe she had finally slipped off the deep end. She grabbed her head for the third time that day and squeezed her eyes shut, thinking no longer seemed like a good idea. That headache she had earlier came back and hit her with full force. Suddenly everything felt too bright, too loud. It was like a hangover from hell but without the fun of drinking before hand.

"Your head hurts." It wasn't a question but a statement that came from the red head. In signal that she heard him she lifted her hand - the hand that wasn't shielding her eyes- and put her thumb up. Sasori rolled his eyes, watched her for a moment and walked over to her form. She didn't even lift her head she was in that much pain. He grabbed the hand that shielded her eyes and lifted it away from her. She winced at the brightness. Sasori placed a cool hand on her forehead causing her to sigh as she relaxed.

"So you're a puppet eh?" She stated as she realised the hand touching her wasn't flesh. He nodded even though her eyes remained shut.

"Alright then." He looked at her for a long while before a small smile graced his features. She wasn't afraid as he anticipated her to be. As if she knew he smiled, she took on a smile of her own.

"Oi fucking puppet!" Hidan's voice yelled as he appeared in the doorway. Kay winced and clenched her fists at the loudness. Sasori shot him a reprimanding look.

"What is it, Hidan?" Sasori snapped, his voice still low. Not paying any mind to the puppet's harsh voice the Jashinist strode into the room uninvited. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed to where Sasori was, stared down at Kay.

"Leader wanted to fucking see ya," he replied, his gaze never leaving Kay's stiff form. The puppet internally sighed and started to dig around his cloak pockets. Once he found what he was looking for he gave the small bottle to Hidan. Hidan shot the red head a confused glare which caused Sasori to outwardly sigh. He pointed to the label on the bottle and the Immortal man understood.

Sasori stopped abruptly in the doorway and said, "Read the bottle instructions and... Don't kill her." After that he left.

"Psh damn puppet doesn't know what he's talking about," Hidan muttered whilst he read the bottle's instructions. Kay groaned as she rolled to face away from him and also the bright sunlight streaming through the window. Hidan was a little insulted and his pride was wounded which made anger bubble in his chest.

"Oi bitch! I'm here to fucking make you feel better not for you to completely ignore me!" He yelled, forgetting about her headache and only focusing on his anger. She jolted and curled into a fetal position. A strangled groan emitted from her throat and his anger calmed with it. She grabbed her head with both hands and tucked her head to her knees shielding herself from the world.

"Hey," he started off softly, "what do you want me to do?" He cursed himself for being so nice but he didn't want Pein on his backside if he made their new member unable to work.

"C-curtains... Closed please," she whispered. Her own voice hurt her head which made her wince again. He registered what she said, complied with her request and opened the bottle in his hands. He took out two pills just as the bottle had instructed. She was curious as to what he was doing so she opened her eyes gingerly to see two small, white pills in his palm -which was outstretched to her-. She lifted her hand and grabbed the pills then proceeded to pop them in her mouth.

"The bottle says to chew them not fucking swallow them bitch," he warned her. She did as instructed to find the pills tasted like sour lemon and wheat. Not as bad as some medicines she had to admit. She instantly felt her head stop throbbing as harshly as it had been.

"Cheers fuck-face, they helped a lot," she actually smiled at him for real. Despite the insult, her thanks was sincere. Yet, Hidan being the dense idiot he was couldn't figure that out and started swearing at her. This resulted at both of them screaming at each other. This was how the Akatsuki found them: Kay kneeling on the bed with her fists clenched whilst she faced Hidan who's own hands were flailing about the place trying to make a point as he stood against the bed. Neither really cared what the other was saying, it more a fact of who could out scream the other. They were both rather loud and the room echoed with their curse words.

"We have finally found someone who can challenge Hidan," Kisame whispered to Kakuzu who had his arms folded as he watched the scene before him. He nodded in return, a smirk forming under his mask.

"Kay!" She froze as Sasori called out to her, "You should be resting not screaming at that idiot."

She opened her mouth to reply when Hidan came out with, "Aw does ickle fucking Sparky need to be babied by a puppet?" She snapped her head back to him and started to yell at him again. Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose, made his chakra strings and pulled Kay off the bed. She squealed in protest and landed with a loud thud. She looked where the chakra strings were wrapped around her waist and arms. Her eyes widened and as she panicked sparks flew off of her. Sasori recoiled his strings with an undignified yelp of pain. She stared wide eyed at him in an apology.

"Kay, what the hell was that?"


	11. Appologies

"Shit, Sasori, that's my bad I'm sorry," Kay apologised as she stood and flexed her hands experimentally. She seemed calm, as if shocking people with sparks was a normal occurrence for her. Sasori seemed just as calm but he still gripped his fingers in pain.

"I repeat: Kay, what the hell was that?" Kisame repeated. The young woman sighed and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Lightning," a deep voice answered for her. Kay narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Itachi. The members who had migrated into the room turned to face the Uchiha. He ignored them and walked toward Kay with unwavering determination. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to stand in front of her. When he did she waited for him to speak again.

"It seems you are the big sharer today so go ahead," she gestured to her new 'friends', "See if you can at least get one thing right about me." Itachi mentally groaned. How long was she going to keep on hating him? He had more pressing matters to worry about, however.

"Very well," he turned to face the others, "Kay is a very rare type of ninja. She not only has that camouflaged sharingan but she also has lightning flowing through her blood and impeccable hearing. The lightning cannot be extracted without draining all of her blood nor can it be copied by a sharingan. She is very dangerous by the looks of things. I knew she couldn't control her powers so I didn't want her making the building collapse hence my reasoning for not wanting her here." The Akatsuki stayed silent and Kay scoffed at the last bit. She raised her right hand and clicked her fingers; white and red sparks flared out of her hand, swirled around each Akatsuki member then disappeared.

"I have it perfectly under control you arse." Pein raised a brow at the impressive show. She was more powerful than he thought.

"I suppose Sparky was the best fucking nickname for ya," Hidan piped up. After a few seconds of contemplation, everyone stayed save for Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi. Hidan gave up standing and laid back on the bed, his arms folded beneath his head. Sasori followed Hidan's lead and sat on the edge of the bed. Pein opted for leaning against the wall next to the door whilst Deidara sat against the other wall near the door. Itachi and Kay stayed standing and glaring at the other.

"If you have it under control then why did you electrocute Sasori un?" Deidara inquired. Kay stiffened at the question and looked at the ground. This made the men even more curious about the beautiful member. Deidara stood and made a move to go to her but Pein stopped him cautiously. Itachi's eyes flashed in understanding and shock. It wasn't possible... Had the threat been fulfilled?

Kay took a deep breath then spoke, "Ryo Aurum, he- um he- well let's just say my reflexes are his fault." Her sentence was fragmented and she kept her eyes on the suddenly interesting floor. Hidan's eyes widened considerably and a couple of shocked breaths were given out. Pein watched his members for a second before he too straightened his posture -if that was even possible- and removed his hand from Deidara's arm in his own sense of shock.

"What has that fucker got to do with you zapping the puppet?" Hidan demanded. Kay flinched, clenched her fists and lifted her eyes to Itachi. She may not like him that much at that precise moment but she still thought of him as her older brother. Albeit an older brother that abandoned her. She needed comfort or at least for him to understand. What she didn't know was that he did understand, all too well. None of the others did though and it was going to be difficult to explain.

"It's a long story. Just don't restrain me with chakra strings again but it was nothing personal, Sasori, more like a defence mechanism." The puppet nodded. Itachi clenched his eyes shut and strode out of the room with a swish of his cloak. She wasn't going to tell them; he didn't blame her, it truly was a horrible story. He flinched when he thought of what she went through. Guilt and anger rushed through him when he couldn't do anything to stop Ryo. He strode down the long hallway and into his own room. There he gripped his hair and punched the wall causing cracks to form around a small crater.

"Are we ever going to hear this long story?" Sasori asked. Kay shrugged and sat on the bed next to him. Pein excused himself saying something about paper work and Deidara decided to sit cross legged in front of the bed.

"I only just met you lads and you're expecting me to spill my guts to ya? I don't think so," she smiled playfully at them and crossed her legs. Deidara smiled back at her, Sasori's lips quirked into a smirk and Hidan scoffed. The silver haired man decided to sit so he was eye level with everyone and smoothed his hair back with his hands. Kay had to admit: he looked like less of a dickhead when he did that.

"SASORI! Tobi's hurt himself again!" Kisame hollered down the corridor. The puppet rolled his eyes, looked at Kay for a moment then excused himself. He shut the open door behind him, giving both Deidara and Hidan a 'Don't-make-me-come-back-in-here-to-kill-you' look before traipsing down the hall. Kay shrugged and flopped down onto her back so she was facing the ceiling and also Hidan's face. Deidara stood and sat in Sasori's vacant spot.

"So, do I get one of these cloaks?" Kay asked randomly as she tugged at Deidara's red clouded sleeve. Hidan looked between where her hand was and Deidara's smiling face before he glared at Kay. She caught his glare and looked at him in confusion and irritation. His cheeks turned a light pink and he turned his head to the side in a huff.

"I'm sure when Leader calls the next meeting he'll give you one un," The blonde smiled happily at her. Her cheeks flared as she grinned cheekily at him. Her smile widened when she heard the blonde's heart-rate quicken.

"HIDAN!" Kakuzu's deep voice roared . The Jashinist had the decency to look a bit distraught. He chuckled none the less and left yelling profanities at the stitched man. That left Deidara and Kay. Alone. On a bed. Kay rubbed the back of her neck nervously with the hand that wasn't gripping Deidara's cloak. The arm under that sleeve turned over, palm up and his hand mouth opened up. Kay's eyes were fascinated by it and watched the tongue flick in and out of the palm.

"That is bloody awesome ya know," she said as grabbed his hand and held it at eye level. Deidara watched her: her eyes alight with fascination and mischief. His own eyes sparkled as she inspected his hand. Nobody had ever called his mouths 'awesome', or held them so gently. His face flared pink as she traced around the outside of his hand-mouth.

Suddenly he had an idea.

"Close your eyes," he demanded quietly. Her eyes snapped from his hand to his eyes which were focussed on her hand in his. He smirked causing her whole body to feel hot. Despite her flustered state she followed his orders, still not letting go of his hand. Deidara stared at her for a couple seconds before lifting his other hand to her face.

Kay felt him cup her flushed cheek and something slippery flicked out; it felt more intimate than it should have and her eyes squeezed shut just to contain her emotions. Her hands shook along with a small shiver that ran down her spine. She felt the bed shift as Deidara moved and soon enough Deidara lifted the hand being held by her and used it to place her hand just over his heart. She felt it pick up speed under her hand, a smile formed on her lips knowing he was just as effected as her. She leant forward a centimetre, trying to be careful not to get herself in a bad situation. His breath suddenly attacked her lips as he leant closer to her. Her own breath hitched when his lips ghosted lightly over hers, he smelt sweeter than he did earlier and it made her crave him more.

"Hey you two, Leader-" Kisame stopped short when his eyes focused on the scene. Deidara still had his hands on her and her on him but this time his eyes were tightly shut in frustration and anger. Kay opened her eyes slowly, saw his face and chuckled.

"Be there in a minute gills," Kay informed him. She assumed Kisame could take a joke so she didn't think he'd take offence at the nickname. She was correct because he chuckled along with her and left. Her attention swiftly returned to the annoyed, blue eyed man on her bed.

"Dei we've got to go," she smoothly said as she extracted his hands from her face and somehow the other hand that had found its way onto her waist. He groaned but complied. They both stood, -Kay helping Deidara up- and walked down the corridor to the large double doors at the top of the stairs. Deidara went to open the door but Kay's hand on his elbow stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at her skeptically and she swiftly kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

As fast as light she swung the doors open with a flourish and exclaimed, "We have arrived!"


	12. She's a What!

Silence filled the room as the two only members not present (Deidara & Kay) walked into the room. Kay was smirking at them whilst Deidara trailed behind her, bright red. The already present members were sat around a long table, each of them with frowns on their faces. Kay's smirk faltered for a second before it returned.

"Why do you all look so pissed off? Jeez I thought my beautiful face would cheer you up," Kay said cockily. Hidan scoffed, his arms folded across his chest. Kay glared at him and strolled further into the room with questioning eyes. She swivelled the closest chair around and straddled it, her arms across the back. She locked eyes with Pein -who was at the opposite end of the room- and waited fro him to speak. He must've called them there for a reason. 'It better be a fucking good reason. I could be having a seriously hot make-out session right now.' Kay thought.

"Here," Pein suddenly threw a black bag at her. She caught it with ease but with a confused look on her face. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the door behind him. She assumed her wanted her to go in there, so she did so with a sigh.

It was a relatively large bathroom with a white tiled floor and black walls. It was spotless which meant she found out Pein's weakness: germs.

"Holy crap this a nice bathroom," Kay muttered as she dumped the bag in the middle of the floor. She opened up the top and gaped at the clothing. It was beautiful, even the jewellery they picked out for her. She took out the socks that were on top and chuckled. They were comical alien socks. She smiled a genuine smile and took the clothes out gently. The last thing to come out the bag was a long black cloak. It had red clouds over it and she recognised it as the Akatsuki symbol. 'No going back now'. For some reason that statement did not scare her as much as it should have, in fact, it had the opposite affect: it excited her.

10 Minutes Later:  
"Don't you think it's too soon to be sending her-" Zetsu was cut off when his eyes settled on their female member. She rubbed her neck nervously and placed the bag- which now had her old clothes inside- next to the door. She was a lot more comfortable in the new clothes anyway.

"I'm glad they fit," Sasori said as he examined her from afar. She grinned cheekily at him and nodded. He truly was brilliant if he managed to figure out her sizes, considering her curve-less body and wide hips. She glanced from Sasori to the rest of the men and forced down a smirk at the hunger in their eyes but she specifically memorised Hidan's, for blackmail reasons of course.

"Do you have bandages or something 'cause I don't think I need to have my stomach out, do you?" She asked as nicely as she could. She added a swift, 'perverts' under her breath and thanked Kisame when he handed her a large roll of them. She then proceeded to wrap her abdomen up from the top downwards.

"WAIT!" Hidan yelled suddenly as he lunged for her. Her eyes widened as he held her arms at her side, the bandages unravelling from her ribs. She glared at him as she attempted to move but found it was no use. She thought about electrocuting him but she figured that Pein would not appreciate such a thing happening in the same day.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked venomously as he stared at the waistband of her jeans. She glanced to wear he was looking and blushed a deep red. Fuck fuck fuck nobody was meant to see that. She then returned to glaring at him.  
"It's a tattoo. Why?" She asked as innocently as possible. In her defence she wasn't lying but that didn't really explain what it was.  
"Hidan, I told not to sexually harass the new member," Pein sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Hidan still didn't release her, instead he grasped both her wrists in one of his hands and pulled the waistband of her jeans down a little. She squeaked indignantly and struggled against his grip.  
"No fucking way," he said under his breath. Kay heard him, froze and chuckled. The others were thoroughly confused.  
"Hehe you better believe it pretty boy, I'm a Jashinist, however not immortal." She said the last bit with a bit a venom. She successfully ripped her hands out of his grip and finally bandaged herself up. This covered the Jashin symbol. Hidan stared at her wide eyed and curious. He thought she couldn't get any better. She swears, she has an awesome Jutsu, she isn't scared of much, she's stubborn as fuck, she's funny, she's hot and now's she's a fucking Jashinist. Of course he would never tell her any of that considering he vowed to hate her guts for the rest of existence.  
"Oh that is just great, another one," Itachi mumbled. Kay heard him with her exponential hearing and glared at him. She truly did hate him.  
"Don't worry Uchiha, I don't perform rituals like normal Jashinists so shut the fuck up will you?" She asked as she turned away from him.  
"If you two are finished," Pein started, "Kay, you are on a team with Hidan and Kakuzu so play nice," She rolled her eyes at this, "and for god sake don't kill each other. Your mission is in ten minutes and Kakuzu will explain everything." She nodded her understanding and brushed her fingers through her curls. She hadn't even been there a day and she already had a mission? She was kind of nervous. This was most likely a test of her abilities, so she had to stay cool. Just breath Kay you'll be fine.  
"So this is the plan..."


End file.
